Ring of Fire Tour
by bemabound
Summary: AU...read on a blog that someone felt that because Tim chaperoned Amy...Chase wouldn't be a problem and I had to laugh and thought this story up. set between 3:18 and later in season 4 hope you like it...I also am a TAMY fan but the way Chase was hitting on Amy before she left on the tour and even later after the tour something had to of happened
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Once Ty had decided to go on his self-finding trip that he had to do alone Amy decided to go on the Ring of Fire Tour. Dad said he would go along to be her chaperon.

About a week after Ty left Chase came by to check on Zeffer his horse he left with Amy to work with. As he walks into the barn he hears Amy talking... "your a good boy aren't you"...as she was giving him the T-touch.

"You talk to horses do you"

"It helps calm them down"

"So Miracle Girl hows he doing?"

"He doing good …...I think he'll do just fine on the tour for you...and if you have any problem on tour I'll be there to help if you need it" Amy tells him as she looks up to see his response.

"So your coming on tour Amy thats ...GREAT …...I take it your boy friend changed his mind."

"No he didn't...my Dad is coming"

"Super" Chase says with a big smile and before she realizes it he steps in to give her a soft but meaningful hug.

As he pulls back Amy walks around him to get a lead rope and hands it to Chase. "Okay then...let me put Zeffer in the trailer and I'll write you a check."

Walking back to Amy from the passenger side of his truck where she is waiting Chase hands her the check then places both hands on her shoulders. "We are going to have a really good time Amy...I'll see you in a week in Edmonton" and heads out.

Amy was having different thoughts and feelings rush thru her mind and body. She didn't like or agree with his training methods or his ego, he was arrogant and it much for a showoff to suit her. But there was something about him that stirred her. He was cute...those blue eyes were as piercing as Ty's green eyes. His touch was gentle and not as electrifying as Ty's but till it moved her. Amy thought back to when he had placed his hand on her upper thigh...the excitement that went thru her body as Ty drove by and Chase gently squeezed it had sent shivers to her crotch... then and just now. This was why she wanted Ty to come with her on the tour. Ty's presence would help her control her thoughts. She knew it was up to her to take control of her thinking and show Ty and everyone else she had grown up.

Having everything packed and Spartan loaded Amy and Tim headed out. Edmonton was only about a 5hr. drive and the show didn't start till 6pm Friday night but they left Thursday morning to get settled in. The tour management had set up all their hotel accommodation which were within a block of the arena.

Upon arriving at the arena Amy checks in and gets Spartan situated in his stall. While Amy is filling up Spartans water trough Jerry the announcer from the Hudson show comes up and greets her. "Well Amy are you ready to show these guys a thing or two again and win"

"Yes I am"

"Oh Hank...come here a minute …...I'd like to introduce you Any Fleming...The Miracle Girl...she won our last Ring of Fire in Hudson."

"Nice to meet you Amy"

"Nice to meet you to Hank...I saw Chase a week ago and he told me your from Oklahoma...is that right."

" Yes Ma'am …..born and raised...is this your horse" he asks

"Yup his name is Spartan...my late mother and I rescued him.

"Nice looking horse Amy...I have to get settled in so nice to meet you again and I'll see ya tomorrow if not sooner"

"Okay see you later"

"So Jerry has Hank done these tours down in the states"

"Not for a few years... but he has won in the past."

Amy says her good byes and heads to her truck. When she reaches the truck she see Chase pull in and each waves and ex knowledge each others greeting. Walking over to him she decides it time to start the _game_ as she calls it "Well I was wondering if you'd even show up since I beat you so bad last time."

Chase just smiles as he exits his truck...Amy leans herself agented his truck with her hands behind her with her own smiling face...Chase steps to within an inch of her body puts a finger under chin lifting her face so she would have to look into his blue eyes and said "Good luck Miracle Girl" and planted a kiss on her that she thought about the rest of the day and he walks off.

Once Amy made it back to her truck she swallowed hard and thought _this isn't going to be as easy I_

 _had hoped._ Then heads back to the hotel. Amy had a restless night.

Amy wakes at near 6am, she grabs some cloths and heads into the bathroom to shower and get ready for the day. When done she knocks or the adjoining rooms door to see if her dad is up... _.what..._ _she_ hears him say..."I'm heading out to feed Spartan Dad I'll be back in an hour and then we can get breakfast...okay"

"Sure Amy... I'll be ready"

As Amy walks to the arena she could see Chase's rig parked in the back of the parking lot. She just then remember that the Tour paid him extra since they didn't have to get him a room. Amy noticed that Chase had put Zeffer next to Spartan and greeted him as she went by his stall. While grooming Spartan Chase walks up and tells her good morning...she does the same. Amy could feel a little tension in the air.

"Chase there Will Not and I do mean Will Not be another …...incident like what happened yesterday in the parking lot...do I make myself clear on that"

"Sure Amy...but you can't deny you like it"

Amy has to turn away quickly so Chase wouldn't see her biting her bottom lip …...she also know she didn't sound very convincing …...she also didn't want to have to look into those blue eyes. She finished up with Spartan and was heading out when Chase called to her "see ya tonight ..Miracle Girl."

At breakfast Tim asks Amy if he could use the truck for the day, he wanted to go see an old friend near there and he'd be back about an hour before the show. Amy started to laugh..Tim looked at her like _what is that for_... "sorry Dad I'm just not used to someone asking to borrow my truck."

"Alright Honey I get what mean...are you good with that though"

"Sure...I'm have to be over at the arena at 2pm to draw which horse I will be working with...I plain to study him until 4ish then go back to my room and get ready...I should be at the arena no later than 5."

"What are you going to do in the mean time"

"I thought I take Spartan out for a little ride...there looked like Trail sign out to the south of the arena parking lot I thought of trying...if not I'm sure someone in the arena might know of one nearby.

"Okay then I'll see you later...oh wait you do have money don't you just in case"

"Yes Dad but you are buying this breakfast" Amy said with a grin.

Amy hands her dad the keys as they held backup towards the hotel and arena. A stock truck drives by them turning into the arena lot... "that should be the horses for this weekend" …...Amy picks up her pace and looks back at her dad...I'll seen you tonight …...have a good day dad" and was out of hearing range.

Tim just smiled as he approached the truck... _my girls have done well with them selves_...he thinks. …... _to bad I can't same the same about the men they have chosen._

 _to be continued_


	2. Chapter 2

A/N I understand that most Tamy fans don't like Chase. I don't either. That said there was an underlaying story that started in 3:18 and that I feel Chase tried to continue with that during the tour.

Please forgive me for all the grammatical errors in all my stories.

Chapter 2

Amy had drawn a young buckskin about 15hands and around 3yr. old. She had to perform first tonight since she had won the last competition. As Amy stood and watched him from a short distance she felt good. He didn't have fear in his eyes, it was more like indecision on his part. After about 30 min. Amy slowly walks up to his stall to see if and how he would react. He had only backed up one step and his ears were facing her. "G _ood thats good,"_ she taught, " _I have his attention_." She walks over to Spartan who is only 2 empty stalls from her young colt and his head follows her and watches. She gets in the stall with Spartan and starts T-touching him on his forehead. The young colt after a few minutes looses interest and drops his head to rest. All in all Amy has a good feeling.

Before she leaves to get ready she looks over to Hank's and Chase's colts. Hank's horse looks to have a little fear in him. He is backed up in the stall as far as the rails will let him. Chase's just looks comatose. Amy had to chuckle to herself for in a way she wants Chase to act that way to her the rest of the tour but knew that wouldn't happen.

As Amy looks in the mirror wondering if she looked good enough or if her hair was done right or if this was the right shirt to wear. In her mind she wished Ty was there. He always in times like these, could encourage her and make her feel like million bucks. But he wasn't, " _it's just you lets go show them what you g_ _o_ _t."_ Amy tells herself as her walks toward the arena.

Amy is about 10ft. from the door when a whistle comes from her right and wouldn't you know, it was Chase. "Wait up Amy."

"You had better hurry your sorry ass up. I've got a competition to win."

"Come on Amy, have you seen my colt? He looks half dead. This is going to be a cake walk."

"There is a wise old saying Chase, "You don't count your chicken before they hatch. I'm sure you heard that one."

"Alright Amy. I bet I get my horse saddled and ridden before you!"

"Whats the wager?"

"A dinner date."

"No bet. I'm not going to go on a date with you Chase"

"So what you're telling me then is, your afraid I'll win."

"What I'm telling you is No Date. I bet you a burger or a shake. But no date."

"Okay then. Date is only a word and in my mind it will be a date"

"Well you have to win first you know."

"What happens if you win,Amy. What do I have to do for you?"

"Thats easy Chase, leave me alone for the rest of the tour."

"Thats not fair."

"Take it or leave it Chase."

"Your on!"

Amy has almost an hour before the show starts and gets her things ready. "Amy, there you are."

"Hey Dad. Did you have a good visit"

"Yes I did thanks. Which one of these colts is yours?"

"That buckskin over there."

"You studied him right, so hows he look?"

"Didn't notice any fear in him just indecision and when you have his attention and hold it, it seems he's all yours."

"Those are things I remember your mother saying. You are very much like her Amy. You have done her and me proud. Now, what can I do to help?"

Amy explained to him what her plan was. What equipment he should have ready by the gate if and when she needed it. She told him she would be entering the ring like she did in Hudson. "By the way Dad, I go first tonight so there is no time for sitting."

"Sorry Honey. I think I'm more nervous than you are right now."

"Those 2 young guys over there dad will help. I've explained to them whats going on in case you, you know... forget"

"I'm not like Jack Amy."

They both laugh and proceed to get ready.

Amy's little buckskin did real good. The join up was done in half the time. The rest she spent getting him used to the feel of the blanket, then the saddle with one minute to go Amy lifts herself into the saddle. She gently speaks to him as she rubs his neck.

The crowd applauds. The announcer thanks Amy and asks if she has a name for him yet. "Yes I have. I'm going to call him Sandy. His coat is the same color of the sand we have near our ranch."

"Sandy it is then."

Hank was up next and almost got to where Amy was but didn't get up into the saddle.

It was Chases turn and with all the egotism he could mustard said "watch this and learn" with that shit eating grin of his. We learned alright. His little mare wasn't going to put up with tricks and Chase spent the best part of his hour getting out of it way. When his hour was up he was asked if he had a name for his horse yet. "Yea, Stubborn."

"Okay Chase, sure hope you have better luck with Stubborn, tomorrow!"

Amy and Hank at the same time thanked Chase for his lesson and couldn't control not laughing any longer and let it loose. "Real funny." Chase tells them and storms away.

Tim come over and introduces himself to Hank and congratulates Amy on some good work. "You hungry Amy?" Tim asks.

"No Dad, I have some fruit in my room. I just want to hang out with Sandy for a short while and let him get used to me a little more before tomorrow night."

"Well don't stay out to long. I'm going to come looking if your not in your room by 11."

"Night Dad."

Amy parks herself on a bale of hay outside Sandy's stall. After about 3 minutes Sandy walks up to her. Amy knows the rules don't allow her to work in any way with her horse out side the ring. So Amy decides it time to leave.

As she leaves she looks towards Chases trailer and sees him siting in a chair looking down at the ground. Wanting to make sure she didn't hurt his feelings to badly, she decides to walk over.

" Come over to laugh some more." Chase asked in a sarcastic way.

"No Chase, I didn't."

"I sure made a fool of myself tonight, didn't I?"

"No, what you did was you didn't expect the unexpected. And that cost you."

"What are you talking about?"

"You went in there tonight fully convinced that your colt was a pushover. When he exploded on you, you didn't have a plain. Chase I'm sorry for laughing at you but as cocky as you were before you entered that ring and to see what happened to that cockiness, was funny."

"Well just remember it ain't over till the fat lady sings, Miracle Girl."

"Its been along day I'm going to head to my room,night Chase."

"Wait Amy, let me walk you." and they headed out.

"I never got to tell you Amy you did a really nice job tonight with Sandy."

"Thanks."

As they reached the edge of the arena where the parking lot and the sidewalk met Chase throws his right arm out to stop Amy in her tracks and just that quick a man on a bicycle flies by. "You okay Amy? I didn't mean to hurt you if I did. I saw that guy and just reacted."

"I'm fine Chase. Thank you for watching out for me."

"I think you know in your heart Amy I like to do that all the time."

"Chase to be honest, I really don't know you and you don't know me. So no, I don't know in my heart if what you say is true and just because you kissed me, that is no proof at all. I'd just like to be friends Chase. Thats all."

Amy starts to leave but Chase steps in front of her and puts her up agents the wall. "I'll be honest to then Amy. The first time I saw you walking in the arena in Hudson I thought to myself " _god that_ _beautiful."_ Then when I learned you were in the show I was elated. The more I saw you and what you could do with a horse the more I wanted to know you. I want to spend time with you and yes I will be the first to admit to you I want to more than just a friend. You are so special."

Amy senses Chase is going to come in for a kiss and quickly ducks under his arm he had her pinned in with and starts to walk off. When a truck full of boys Amy age slow down and whistle at her. Chase comes up to her side and says "let me get you to your room."

As Chase leads Amy to the hotel and her room he doesn't believe Amy doesn't want him. _"_ _T_ _he look in her eyes when he told her how he wanted her, he could see the yearning for him in those blue eyes of hers. She just wants to play hard to get._ _T_ _wo can play that game."_ He thinks.

Amy is hoping Chase will lay off and not try and kiss her as they approach her room. "Thanks again Chase for you know. And I meant what I said about, just friends."

"Sure Amy" he tells her as she looks at him for a response to what she had just told him. Chase puts a hand on Amy's shoulder gives it a slight squeeze then slides his hand down her arm to her hand. He's holding it with both hands now as he looks into her soft blue eyes, "Okay Amy, I'll play your game." He then kisses the back of hand and walks away.

" _Its not a game"_ she whispers to herself as she enters her room.

to be continued


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sandy turned out to be a winning colt for Amy. She had won her second Ring of Fire and for those who know Chase, knew he wasn't happy. One reason being, by the time the final night arrived in Edmonton everyone knew about the wager. He lost twice that night.

The Tour producers allowed each trainer to stay a day or two to work more with their horse if need be. The horses were sold after each town event was completed. The money from their sale went to local charities. Amy decided to work on Sandy for a day. She wanted him to bring good money and Tim didn't mind.

Chase had had his fill of Stubborn and pulled out about 8 Monday morning. He had only talked to her once since that first night when their cards were put on the table, so to speak. "Congratulations Miracle Girl see you in Saskatoon," he winked and left.

That night of her win Amy laid in bed and did some thinking and it wasn't about Ty or Chase it was how she missed home already. And it had only been 4 days since her and Tim had left.

Amy was at the arena by 8:30 that morning, she had decided to sleep in. She noticed Zeffer was gone. She hadn't even looked to see if Chase's rig was still around her mind was on Spartan and Sandy. She feed and water them both and while Sandy was eating she went into his stall. She wanted to see what reaction if any he would have with a person around him as he ate. He didn't seem to let it brother him. Next she grabbed a brush and walked over to brush him as he was eating. He stopped and looked at her but went right back to eating. What she wanted to do next, she'd need help. Amy then went to Spartan and was brushing him as her Dad walks up and says good morning.

"Morning Dad. I could use your help real quickly before we head to breakfast, it will only take a minute or so."

"What's that hon?"

"Sandy is still eating and he wasn't bothered when I went up to him. I like to see if he's brothered by someone who he doesn't know."

"Where did you learn that Amy?"

"It just came to me a little while ago when I was testing him out so to speak. Why do you ask?"

"Simple Amy, Marion had me do the same thing."

Hearing that Amy's eyes tear up. Tim seeing this walks up and gives his little girl a warm hug.

Sandy passed his test and Tim and Amy walked to the dinner for some coffee and eggs and toast. It was then that Tim mentioned to Amy he had talked to Chase as he was leaving. Wondering what they were talked about she couldn't help but ask.

"I had this dream last night about the two of you doing clinics together and you very very successful."

" You didn't mention that to him, did you Dad?"

"Its a great idea Amy. Chase thought so too."

"You've planted a seed Dad. I just pray it doesn't grow!"

"Why not. Whats wrong with teaming up with him. He puts on a good show and draws the crowds in."

"Many reasons Dad, its just a bad idea."

"Is it that Ty fellow?"

With a discussed look Amy gets up. "Breakfast is on you. I'll be at the arena," and walks out.

About 2:30 Tim walks into the arena and Amy is still working Sandy. "How much longer you going to work him Amy?"

"I'm almost done. I still want to take him out back to see how he is with a bath."

"Need any help with that?"

"No Dad, but you could pack up the equipment I use into the trailer. It would make thing easier for in the morning."

"Okay hon. I'll just leave out a lead rope, halter, huff pick and a brush for Spartan."

As Tim gets to his chores Amy removes Sandy tack and walks him out for his bath. Little did Amy know Sandy loved water. What he liked the most was for Amy to spray it like a fan and he'd lift his head up and down. Stand there until he was soaked and shake his whole body like a dog does. Amy was going to miss this little guy but knows he'll be going to a good home. She walked him around till he was dry and put him back into his stall.

Jim one of the promoters assistants walks up to Amy "looks like you have taught Sandy a lot since Friday night and we sure a pleased you decided to come on this tour."

"Thanks Jim"

"Amy I've been with this tour for almost 3 years and for my money your're the best because you care for the animal and that shows in the finished product. I'd buy any horse you broke cause I know it was done the right way."

"Thats sweet of you to say that. I know I'm not a big flashy showmen type person, but I do love what I do."

"I'll let you know Amy what we get out of Sandy at the sale, if you want."

"Yes I would and thanks again. I need to held pack up the trailer so see ya in Saskatoon."

Hank won in Saskatoon and Amy won in Regina. Chase wasn't pleased. Their next stop was Amy's last. It was in Medicine Hat.

For the last 2 weeks Chase had somewhat behaved himself. Whenever he had a chance he would try to touch Amy. He would bump into her at the arena's. Try to put his leg next to hers when they were sighing autographs. Come up behind her and rub her shoulders while she was studying her colts. She moved away each time she could and give him a look that should of told him to back off, but he kept trying.

Tim and Amy arrived in Medicine Hat on a Wednesday. A day earlier than any of the other towns. Amy needed to do laundry. She had seen a one hour laundry and cleaners coming into town. She grabs their laundry bags and heads off. She gives the lady all the shirts and asked for lite starch. Having separated all colors from the whites and the jeans she had 4 loads. She sits back and did a little reflecting on the tour. She had won 2 out of the 3 and had learned things but realized showmanship wasn't for her. Hank and Chase loved the attention. The difference between the two was like night and day. After a few second in the ring it wouldn't take someone long to figure out who was who. Amy placed the cloths in dryer. She had the place all to herself.

When Amy had been carrying the last load into the laundry she hadn't noticed Chase drive by. After setting himself up at the arena, Chase decides to visit Amy and do some laundry himself. Amy's truck is the only one parked near the laundry. Chase wanted to surprise her so he parked across the street. As he walks in Amy has her back to him, she was reading the note board. As quietly as he can he puts his laundry bag down and walks over to her. She hadn't noticed him there. Chase places his hands on her hips and says "Guess who." Amy was startled and quickly turned around and kneed him in private parts. Chase fell like a wet rag.

Amy looked down at Chase as he curled himself in the fetus position. Obviously in some pain. "I told you Chase to keep your hands to yourself. Maybe now you'll listen."

It took Chase a few minutes in order to get his voice back. "You probably ruined some for my future kids lives Amy. You didn't have to knee me that hard did you?"

Amy was pleased with herself for what she had just done. "If I got my point across Chase, then yes I did."

" You did."

Amy had hurt Chase's pride again. She knew that he would want to get even somehow. She was thankful this was the last stop.

The End


End file.
